Pray for a Storm
by brukleflesche
Summary: Makoto is transported to another dimension where she meets her true love, Nephrite. But he doesn't remember her, and someone else has his evil eye on Sailor Jupiter...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Prologue**

_Cá fhad é ó_

_Cá fhad é ó_

          Makoto's emerald eyes grew stormy as she watched and listened to Rei and Usagi argue and blow raspberries at one another. She had gotten sick and tired of their petty, pointless tiffs that constantly interrupted the Senshi meetings she considered to be very important and serious.

          She glared at Minako, who giggled while the two fought, and frowned at Ami, for she had somehow managed to block out the racket and bury her nose in a biology textbook. Makoto hadn't yet noticed the overcast sky covered with grey-black clouds.

          "Dammit, you two! Just shut the hell up!" she yelled, and her outburst was punctuated by a deafening crash of thunder and jagged streaks of lightning illuminating the shadowy sky.

          Makoto blinked and slowly took in the expressions of fear on her friends' faces. She'd frightened them. They were scared of her.

          Rain started pouring down in sheets as she ran at top speed away from the temple and the friends she had succeeded spectacularly in making afraid of her. She cursed herself and the day she'd been born. She cursed being a Sailor Senshi and she cursed the powers that came with that position.

          The droplets soaked through her school uniform and matted her hair, plastering her bangs to her forehead. Her skin repelled the water, sending rivulets of it streaming down her arms and legs. She couldn't tell if her face was wet because of the rain of because of tears. When she tasted salt at her lips, she knew it. Jupiter, the impenetrable wall of stone, had crumbled and fallen to become nothing more than a pile of broken rubble.

          She slipped on a wet patch of sidewalk and let an expletive escape her lips. She landed on her knees, scraping them. Her hands, which she had thrown out to break her fall, fell hard on shards of a broken bottle, cutting them brutally. She stayed in that position for God knows how long, crying and letting the rain beat down on her back.

          She lifted her head straight up to the sky, eyes closed. She opened the green orbs just in time to see a blinding white band of lightning flash downward, aimed at her. In a split second, the spot where Makoto Kino had been crumpled on her hands and knees was empty, void of any evidence she'd been there at all.

          'Am I dead? Is this was death feels like?' Makoto thought while she lay sprawled on her back in the middle of a valley full of lush, green grass. 'Sure is peaceful. I could get used to this.' She let a lazy grin rise on her face and brought her hands up behind her head to cushion it. She drew them away when she felt stickiness on her brown hair. The pink flesh of her palms was torn up and bleeding. She winced and groaned in frustration.

          "So if this isn't heaven or hell, where am I?" she demanded aloud, standing up while being careful of her knees. "Well, since this place is unfamiliar, I'd better be prepared." She took out her transformation pen. "Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" she called, and within a few moments she stood as Super Sailor Jupiter.

          In the distance, she heard deep pounding that reminded her of horse hooves beating the ground. From a grove of trees about five hundred yards from her burst a pure white horse ridden by a hooded individual wearing a forest green cloak. Following that horse came a group of seven with fierce-looking riders in blood-red clothing.

          Makoto glared at the red-clad people. She knew what it felt like to be alone and ganged-up on. She wouldn't let that go unpunished.

          "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she yelled, and her attack slammed into the seven riders, throwing them from their rearing horses. They were knocked to the ground and the force of it caused them to lose consciousness. Makoto then spit in their general direction.

          The white horse cantered over to her and its rider dismounted. He threw his hood back and Makoto could see his face clearly, and it was indeed a handsome face belonging to a young man probably a little older than her. He had wavy auburn hair that hung long down his back and riveting dark brown eyes.

          "Ne-Ne-Nephrite?" Makoto choked out in disbelief. Could this truly be the general to whom her heart had belonged in her past life? Could this be the man who shared all her passion for life and understood her as no one else did?

          "Yes. How did you know my name?" he asked with a bow. "Forgive me, miss, but I have never seen you before in my life. Thank you very much for your help, though. I just couldn't shake those soldiers."

          "Y-you don't know me, Nephrite?" Makoto felt that tears would spill out of her eyes at any moment. She didn't want to cry anymore.

          "No, I'm afraid not. Tell me your name, please, so that I will know you," he said with a smile that almost caused her to melt.

          "Makoto Kino," she answered softly in disappointment. She hoped to God that his memory was just failing him and that he would remember her soon. She was suddenly agonizingly aware of the throbbing pain in her slashed hands and split knees. Blood dripped from her injuries, staining the grass below a deep crimson. The thick liquid trickled down her calves and shins to pool inside her boots.

          "You're hurt, Miss Kino!" he exclaimed, noticing her wounds. In a flash he had taken off his cloak and wrapped it around the weakened Sailor Jupiter. Then he scooped her up and plopped her down in the saddle fastened around his horse's middle. He climbed on behind her, reached forward and snapped the reigns, and they were off. Normally, Makoto would not have agreed to such handling of her person, but she was so exhausted she didn't care anymore. She powered down, collapsed backward against his sturdy chest, and passed out.

_How long is it since_

_How long is it since_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Chapter 1**

_Siúl trí na stoirmeacha_

_Gabh trí na stoirmeacha_

          When she awoke, Makoto immediately realized that she was nude underneath some blankets wrapped tightly around her. She was sweating profusely, yet remained freezing. She saw a couple of nurses milling around, and one came over and placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

          "I see you're awake, my dear," the middle-aged lady said with a smile. "You've been asleep for the last three days with fever."

          "Three days?" Makoto managed to say in astonishment. "Could you tell me where I am, please?"

          "Of course, dear. You're in Ilndena Castle," the woman told her. "Just what happened to you? Lord Nephrite brought you in and you were shivering and coughing. Sometimes you would wake up in the middle of the night vomiting. Poor thing, you were so very ill."

          "Shivering, coughing, vomiting? Lord Nephrite?" Makoto questioned, feeling faint again. She collected herself after a few moments and spoke. "During a storm I fell down and I used a lot of my energy helping Lord Nephrite. I guess my weakened state made me vulnerable to infection," she shrugged.

          "Well, I hope you feel better, dear. You have a visitor. Shall I let him in?" The nurse winked at Makoto, who nodded slowly. She patted the girl's hand and exited the room.

          "So, you're awake," her rescuer remarked, approaching her. He pulled up a stool and sat down next to her. She felt very self-conscious and gripped the top edge of her blanket. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Miss Kino."

          "Just Mako, please," she requested weakly. He still made her quivery and nervous, even after years of separation. She wanted to leap into his arms naked and kiss him until she had no strength left.

          "Alright, Miss Mako. Where did you come from?" he inquired, his gaze penetrating her to the depths of her soul.

          "Far away…close by…I honestly don't know, Lord Nephrite," she told him the truth, and turned her head to break away from his stare. She couldn't handle looking into those deep eyes without falling apart inside. "I came from Tokyo. Have you heard of it?" Within her, a small flame of hope shined bright, begging him to know what Tokyo was.

          "No, I haven't heard of Tokyo, Miss Mako," he shook his head. Makoto wished she could stretch out one of her trembling hands and caress his warm cheek.

          "Where are my things, Lord Nephrite?" she said, eyes darting around the room suspiciously.

          "Your trousers, shirt, and underwear were all contaminated with infection, so they were burned. The little rod in your trousers is right here," he replied, indicating the green pen lying on a small bedside table. "More suitable clothes have been provided for you, Miss Mako." He pointed to a chair in the far corner. "And if you would like to see your appearance, a vanity is over there." In another corner sat a white vanity with a large mirror atop it.

          "Thank you," she murmured. "Could you leave for a few minutes, Lord Nephrite? I need to get dressed."

          He complied and exited the room. Makoto untangled herself from the pile of blankets and went to the chair in the corner where a forest-green dress awaited her. It had a scoop neck and ankle-length skirt. It was sleeveless, but a pair of off-white velvet gloves was also present. Makoto noticed that her hands and knees had been bandaged, though red spots showed she still bled a bit.

          The vanity had a brush lying on the surface, so she picked it up and combed her hair and retied it up in the usual ponytail. Then she called Nephrite back in.

          "You look very pretty," he complimented her.

          "Thanks," she said, blushing and studying the floor.

          "Shall we go upstairs?" he asked, holding out his arm.

          "Sure," she answered. She grabbed her transformation pen, tucked it away safely, then took his offered arm and he escorted her upstairs.

          When they arrived in what seemed to be a throne room, Nephrite seated himself on a golden chair padded with scarlet cushions made of velvet. He had a servant bring up an elaborate chair for Makoto to sit in.

          "Why were those people chasing you, Lord Nephrite?" she inquired immediately after sitting down.

          "Our kingdoms are at war," he explained. "They wish to take over all the kingdoms in the world, and we and our allies fight against them to stop that from happening."

          She nodded silently. "Have you lived here all your life, Lord Nephrite?"

          "I don't know, Miss Mako. I woke up one day in the field we met in, without any memories except the one of my name. The people in Ilndena were without a ruler, so I gathered them together and united them. They sort of elected me to be their leader, and here I am," he told her, grinning. She sighed habitually and forced herself not to enter a dream-like state over his bright eyes and smile.

          "I promise that I will help you win this war, Lord Nephrite. You can count on Sailor Jupiter," she said with determination and a smile.

          "Sailor Jupiter…sounds so familiar…" he mused. "Miss Mako, would you like to accompany me to tonight's ball? It's in an hour or so, and you're already dressed, so I think it would be convenient."

          "I would love to go to the ball with you!" she blurted out, then flushed and clapped a hand over her big mouth. 'Stupid,' she berated herself.

          "You're so enthusiastic, Miss Mako," he started and she bit her lip, hanging her head in shame.

          "One of my many faults, Lord Nephrite," she said dejectedly.

          "Oh no, Miss Mako. It's good to see a change. All the women courtiers are bland and boring and emotionless, but you are a ray of light in their dark, cold faces," he told her.

          "Thank you, Lord Nephrite. You're quite the poet. Say, do you like to cook?" she asked eagerly.

          "How did you know?" His eyes twinkled. "I make all my own meals."

          "I do, too. Would you show me your kitchens, please?"

          "Of course."

          He stepped off the throne, offered his arm, and they walked to the royal kitchens together.

_Walk through the storms_

_Go through the storms_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Chapter 2**

_Cá fhad é ó_

_Tús na stoirm_

          Makoto couldn't believe what seemed like hundreds of beautiful people flowing into the ballroom while she watched from her chair beside Nephrite's throne. The women all wore sophisticated gowns of rainbow colors while the men dressed simply but handsomely in black tuxedos. The only man present not wearing a tux was Nephrite, and to Makoto he looked like some Greek god descended from Mount Olympus. His auburn hair was combed until it shined, matching his glittering russet eyes. He wore an outfit of pure white trousers, boots, and gloves, a deep forest green doublet decorated with gold braid, and his small but magnificent golden crown sat atop his head. Makoto couldn't imagine a more gorgeous sight than this, her love, reborn but not remembering.

          Some music struck up, startling Makoto slightly. Nephrite must have seen her jump, for he chuckled lightheartedly and offered his gloved hand out to her in an invitation to dance. She stared for a moment before her face crinkled into a joyful smile and she accepted.

          He led her down to the middle of marble floor and she could see herself in the endless mirrors that made up the walls and ceiling. She couldn't help thinking how right she looked there in Nephrite's arms.

          The guests had all formed a circle around the couple to watch them dance, and Makoto feared their whispers as she and Nephrite swept past. She picked up a conversation between two snobbish-looking women.

          "Look at her, limbs everywhere. Much too lanky to be even remotely pretty," the first hissed.

          "How undeserving and unworthy of Lord Nephrite," her companion replied haughtily, eyeing Makoto critically.

          The girl thought she would break down crying when Nephrite whispered in her ear, "You are a lovely dancer, Miss Mako. All the men will be scrambling to dance with you."

          "I don't want to dance with them," she murmured, pink rising to her cheeks.

          "Why not?" he asked confusedly, spinning her out away from him and bringing her back in.

          "I only want to dance with you, Lord Nephrite," she answered softly, keeping her eyes away from his.

          "Again I have to ask you why, Miss Mako. I have never excelled at dancing," he told her. "Of course, don't let that get around, please."

          She giggled, partly out of nervousness and partly because of his playful secretiveness. "How well you dance doesn't matter to me, Lord Nephrite. Only _you_ matter to me."

          It was his turn to blush. He opened his mouth to answer when a page came running in, panting hard while clutching at a sword wound down his arm. Nephrite excused himself from Makoto and approached the young boy, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern. Makoto heard questioning voices in the crowd, all wondering and worrying what news the page had to bring.

          "Please remain calm, everyone!" Nephrite announced. "Roewyn has just informed me that our enemies from Klesvigta are preparing to storm the castle! I request that all the women, children, and elders present be escorted to the dungeon for protection and that all men able to fight come with me!"

          In a whirl of people, all the women, children, and elderly people were taken by a few servants down to the dungeons in order to keep them safe should the enemy overtake Ilndena Castle. Meanwhile, all the men were equipped with swords, shields, and various other weapons to counterattack. Nephrite threw out commands left and right to carry out his strategy to defeat the invaders. Makoto could see why he had been a general in his past life.

          Suddenly, a hand grasped hers and she met eyes with Nephrite. He had a serious expression on his face and she found herself unable to speak.

          "Miss Mako, I don't want you to take part in this battle. I know that you are Sailor Jupiter, but you are still injured from previously and you could be more fatally wounded if you tried to participate," he told her in a low voice.

          "But I want to help you!" she protested passionately, squeezing his hand.

          "Thank you, Miss Mako, but you will help me most by joining the others down in the dungeon," he said unwaveringly.

          Makoto blinked her emerald eyes fast to keep from crying. She nodded and turned away from him, hurrying after the departing people. He looked after her for a minute but then shook his head and went to his troops.

          "Don't fret about Lord Nephrite, dear," the nurse she had first met soothed her. "He has been in many battles and the worst wound he's received is a paper cut."

          The tall brunette sniffled. "Thanks…" she began, realizing she didn't know the woman's name.

          "Ayla," she provided with a smile. "And you're Makoto. My, my, Lord Nephrite certainly has taken a shine to you, I must say."

          "What?" Makoto gasped, sucking in her breath so sharply she began coughing. Ayla patted her on the back until the episode was over before she answered.

          "He acts very differently with you than he does with other women. He is usually quite cold and definitely never invites them to dance. In accordance with propriety, he dances with ladies who have their names down on a list that a servant reads off of. You are the first girl, or woman, who I have ever seen him smile and laugh with, or invite to dance. He never takes people down to the kitchens, either. I might go as far to say that he is in love with you," Ayla grinned, nudging Makoto in the ribs.

          "He doesn't love me," Makoto frowned, her tone of voice downtrodden. "We're only friends," she sighed.

          "Sounds like you want it to be more," Ayla remarked when they arrived in front of the big, wooden door leading to the dungeon. "What else do you want?"

          "I want to help him in battle," Makoto admitted. "I'm a warrior! I can help him!"

          "Prove it, Makoto. Go help him," Ayla urged, tugging lightly on the young woman's long ponytail. When she did that, Makoto got a distinct feeling of familiarity, but brushed it off, smiled gratefully at Ayla, and dashed upstairs. She stopped in the ballroom briefly to transform and then continued on to the battlefield.

          She got to the open field behind the castle to see a bunch of people dressed in red like the group who had chased Nephrite earlier in the week. Most rode horses, giving them an unfair advantage over Nephrite's hastily-organized infantry. Not only that, but the party guests were vastly outnumbered. Makoto set her face in determination and rubbed her fist in her hand in anticipation of evening up the odds a bit.

          "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she yelled, spinning around and releasing thousands of razor-sharp, thunder-filled oak leaves that took out a fourth of the attackers.

          She searched through the throng and saw Nephrite taking on five soldiers by himself. One of them sliced the back of his left hand with the tip of his sword. It wasn't deep, but it was enough for Sailor Jupiter. For a moment she stopped being Makoto or Sailor Jupiter and became something else entirely. She didn't feel human anymore as she charged through the men, destroying the red-clad ones that stood in her way. When she reached Nephrite, blue-white lightning crackled around her flaming emerald aura and captured the five trying to hurt him. She sent trillions of volts through their bodies, thoroughly electrocuting them to the point that they caught on fire. When those men's comrades saw the enraged Thunder Goddess and what she'd done to them they turned tail and ran.

          "Miss Mako!" Nephrite exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Her face softened and the power of storms in her disappeared as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

          "Oh Nephrite, I'm sorry," she cried. "I disobeyed you and I'm sorry, but I had to help you. I _need_ to help you. If I can't be at your side, fighting or otherwise, I can't be at all. Please understand," she pleaded.

          "Mako…it's okay," he quieted her choked sobs. He stroked her back while she soaked the front of his jacket through with her tears.

          She pulled away from him and took his wounded hand in hers, untying the pink ribbon from the back of her uniform with her free hand. She tied it tightly around the cut to keep it from bleeding and to prevent infection.

          "Thank you," he said, bringing her back into his embrace and resting his head atop hers.

          Nephrite's ragtag army had gathered themselves and started cheering for Sailor Jupiter. They were also cheering partly due to the fact that her skirt was obscenely short and revealed more leg than some of them had ever seen in their entire lives.

          Makoto was deaf to the cheers as Nephrite pulled back a bit, brushed her bangs away, and kissed her forehead before putting his arms around her again. She put her head against his upper chest and sighed contentedly. If she could stay like this forever, she would gladly do so.

_How long is it since_

_The start of the storm_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Chapter 3**

_Cá fhad é_

_Ó tús go deireadh_

          Makoto stood on one of the many balconies of the castle, leaning against the marble railing and letting the wind blow through her hair, which hung free down her back, reaching her waist. She was wearing a green silk nightgown with a wide scoop neck and a skirt billowing about her legs to her ankles. She had felt the storm coming and wanted to be there when it hit. Though the sky had not yet noticeably darkened, the girl still knew it would arrive soon.

          "You enjoy storms, Makoto?" a voice asked from behind her and gasped, whirling around with her hand over her rapidly-beating heart. She saw it was only Ayla and let out her breath.

          The maid had white hair that didn't match her age, and it was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were an eerie, icy blue color that reminded Makoto of the color of lightning. She always wore a black dress with long sleeves and an ankle-length skirt, with a white apron over that, just like all the other maids in the palace.

          The tall brunette shook her head to clear it and smiled. "Yes, I do," she answered at last.

          "Then you will be pleased with this one," Ayla winked, hanging up a number of dresses in Makoto's tall mahogany wardrobe with gold knobs and handles. Nephrite was providing his guest with more clothes than she ever remembered having at home.

          The woman had left before Makoto could ask how she knew about the storm. She stared at the open door and thought, 'Who are you?'

          Suddenly, drawing her away from her inner questions, thunder roared overhead and a bolt of lightning cracked in the distance, its brilliance exploding in the sky blackened by ominous clouds waiting to release their heavy rains.

          Makoto turned her head upward and droplets splashed on her skin; she felt like they were cleansing her of all that had happened. And as the rain poured down harder, in sheets, images of her friends were in her mind, and she remembered how she had scared them. She fleetingly wondered if they were sad that she was gone, or happy or angry, but she knew she couldn't do anything about the fact now, so she shoved the thought away as her tears mixed with the rain.

          "Mako," a deep, male voice said right as a clap of thunder occurred, and she could swear the voice was in the thunder. "You'll catch your death out here."

          Turning slowly, she saw Nephrite standing on the threshold of the balcony, gazing at her. He was wearing pajamas consisting of a light blue pair of cotton trousers and a long-sleeved, button-down shirt of the same soft hue. Makoto couldn't help but smile at him.

          "I won't," she assured him. "You don't need to worry about me. I can—"

          She was cut off abruptly when he was at her side in a second and gripping her tightly on her upper arms near her shoulders. The look in his eyes was intense but gentle at the same time as he brushed her hair all behind her, leaving her neck and collarbone vulnerable. He placed his hands so that his four fingers were on her throat while his thumbs were resting against her reddened cheeks.

          "You can take care of yourself," he finished for her. "I know."

          "Nephrite, I…" She didn't know what to say. Being so close to him in such a setting left her completely speechless.

          "What are you doing to me?" he asked huskily, moving his head down closer to hers, his warm breath caressing her slender, exposed neck. "The feelings you stir inside me are ones that I have never felt before…it's like a dream…"

          She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak. "I don't mean to do anything, Nephrite…"

          "But you are," he told her, his face all of sudden sheer millimeters from hers. She sucked in her breath sharply when he kissed her full on the lips. Her green eyes went wide but then she closed them and kissed him back. And when his tongue pressed at her lips, she parted them and let him probe her warm mouth.

          'I can die happy now,' she thought, and a moment later they parted, both in need of air and soaked to the bone. But neither felt the cold rain pelting them.

          "Are you a sorceress?" Nephrite inquired, studying her intently. "Have you cast some sort of love spell over me?"

          This took her by surprise and she took a step away from him, hurt welling up inside her. She held her hands up in front of her heart in fists, unconsciously trying to protect it.

          "I have magical powers, but they're not that kind," she told him. "And even if they were, I wouldn't use them; I want you to love me of your own free will! And if I had put a spell on you, do you really think you would be asking me about it?"

          He immediately looked regretful and apologetic. "Forgive me, Mako. But what I feel is so foreign and unfamiliar that it actually scares me. I'm trying to find some logical, rational explanation for the emotions you've wakened in me, but that search is completely fruitless."

          "So what do you want from me?" Makoto asked.

          "I want…" he started slowly, letting the words settle on his tongue before speaking again. "I want your love, Makoto, all your love."

          Makoto started crying again and found herself unable to stop as she lifted her hand to smooth back some wet strands of hair plastered to his forehead. He caught her hand in his and stared deep in her eyes, anticipating her answer.

          "Nephrite, you already have all my love," she told him with a watery smile.

          Lightning flashed again in the sky as he kissed her a second time, with all the passion and power of the storm.

          In a dark cave in the realm of Klesvigta, the tender scene between Nephrite and Makoto was shown in a crystal ball sitting on a table. The one gazing into the orb had glowing red eyes with a bloodthirsty glint in them. Fingers on a thin hand the color of chalk danced across the shiny surface and evil laughter echoed off the cave walls.

          "Oh, yes, Thunder Goddess, enjoy your happiness with him while you can!" the person cackled. "For soon he will be dead and you will be _mine_…"

_How long is it_

_From beginning to end_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Chapter 4**

_Tóg do chroí_

_Siúl trí na stoirmeacha_

          By the next morning the entire castle was buzzing about Nephrite and Makoto. Nobody could keep a secret, and when Makoto came out of her bedroom to attend breakfast all the squealing young maids assaulted her, babbling on and on about "Lord Nephrite." Makoto did her best to fend them off and finally escaped them upon arriving at the dining hall. She dashed in and shut the door as fast as possible, leaning against it while wiping light sweat from her brow. She heard a chuckle from the far end of the banquet table in the room and lifted her green gaze to meet Nephrite's laughing russet one.

          "So, it seems that you find my hassles amusing, Nephrite," she said, seating herself to his left as he sat at the head of the long table.

          "I don't mean to be rude, Makoto. Those prattling maids are so silly, though," he answered apologetically.

          "They are," she agreed. "Imagine me telling them how you kiss! The idea is just absurd!"

          "Um, just between us, how _do_ I kiss?" he inquired, leaning over to her. She bent over near his ear as if to whisper to him the answer.

          "With your lips," she giggled and he frowned at her, but all in fun. Breakfast was served after that and they made pleasant conversation over their delicious meal.

          Nephrite excused himself first, having to go sign some legal documents regarding alliances and declarations of war. He kissed Makoto's cheek and took his leave of her; she finished her meal in cold silence, which she hated. When she finished she decided to take a look outside at the damage from the previous night's storm.

          The air smelled fresh and wet, a scent that Makoto loved. The plants were still damp and rain droplets slipped off lush, green leaves once in a while. The flat stones on the walkway in the garden were all still soaked, and Makoto walked on them with bare feet, enjoying the cool feeling.

          Suddenly, she was grabbed from around a corner and a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She took several deep breaths to ease her pounding heart before she realized that the cloth was saturated with chloroform. She tried to retrieve her Jupiter pen, but her hand fell limp at her side as she lost consciousness.

          The auburn-haired girl groaned as she opened her eyes and let them adjust to her mostly-dark surroundings. She was able to discern, through blurry vision, a single candle burning low on a table in a corner several yards from where she was.

          'Bars?' she thought and shook her head. Taking in her surroundings more clearly, she saw she was lying on some soft golden hay in a barred cell with her wrists and ankles bound. Someone had taken her hair down, she noticed, and wondered why.

          "Master, she has woken!" a high-pitched voice announced to its owner's superior. Makoto shoved herself against the wall behind her as a dark shape approached her. The tall figure towered over her, its shadow making the darkness even darker. This "Master" wore a black cloak with a hood so she couldn't see a face, but she could see piercing red eyes that made her shudder.

          "Did you have a nice sleep?" the figure questioned, and the deep tone of voice told Makoto that this person with red eyes was a man.

          In response, Makoto glared at him and writhed in vain, attempting to free herself, but the bonds simply wouldn't break.

          "Those bonds are magic, lady. No matter how much you struggle, they will never break and never come off unless at my command," he informed her.

          "What do you want?" she hissed, still glaring.

          "Oh, my dear, I want nothing more than _you_," he said in a smooth voice and her eyes went wide. She pressed herself even harder against the wall, hoping she might go right through it so she could get away from him. She inwardly raged when he laughed at her.

          "Why do you try so hard when you know you will never escape?" he asked.

          "Get away from me," she said in a low, venomous voice and she gasped sharply when she was abruptly transported from sitting against the wall to the front of the cell on her knees. A cold, white hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into the glowing crimson eyes that now glittered with suspended fury.

          "Don't anger me, lady," he warned, his once-warm voice changed to one that was nothing but icy and dark. "You are a lovely thing, but I would not hesitate to demonstrate my wrath on you."

          With that, he shoved her backwards, turned, and walked away. Makoto stared after him, her mouth hanging open. She closed it and swallowed hard, forcing back the tears pricking at her eyes.

          "Come on, lady," a new voice beckoned and Makoto glanced over to see a short little girl with vivid blue eyes and peach-colored hair that hung in corkscrew curls to her shoulders. She wore a lacy baby-doll dress that matched her eyes and Makoto couldn't believe that this evil man had children working for him!

          The door of the cell opened and Makoto found herself floating out. She held her breath and prayed she wouldn't fall as she followed the little girl into another chamber of the cave they were in. The windowless room contained a claw-footed ivory tub that was filled with steaming water.

          "Do not try to escape, lady; you will find it futile," the little girl said in a mechanical voice. "Bathe and change into the garments that have been provided for you. I will come for you in three-quarters of an hour."

          Before Makoto could blink the girl was gone, along with her restraints, which made her even more uneasy than she already was. She slowly undressed and climbed into the water. The heat enveloped her body and she felt the unnatural urge to stay there forever, but knew she needed to get out, dry off, and then change into the clothing that had been given to her.

          There was a mirror on the wall, and Makoto stared at her reflection in horror. It wasn't the dress that frightened her; the gown was of pure black silk that draped over her curves and extended to her ankles in front while the back had a short train. Spaghetti straps at the top shot down into a V that exposed a demure bit of her cleavage.

          No, the thing that scared her was her physical appearance. Her eyes, once a bright emerald green, had darkened to become a deep forest green that glared back at her from the mirror. And her skin, which had been a healthy tan before, had gone pale and as white as a sheet. She also noticed her brown hair growing darker and darker until it was almost black.

          "What's happening to me?" she whispered in terror, extending a colorless hand up to touch her cheek.

          Before she could react further, the door opened and her bindings returned. The little girl stood waiting for her outside the door and began strolling away; Makoto had no choice as she was again lifted into the air and floating after the girl.

          She was set down in a standing position in the middle of the cave, and when she turned to ask a question of the girl, she had disappeared. Makoto bit her lip and wondered if she was going to die.

          "I understand you must have some questions, lady," the man's voice came again, from out of nowhere. "I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

          "Where are you?!" she yelled. "Show yourself!"

          "I am…everywhere," he replied after some thought. "I am in the darkness. I am one with the darkness."

          Makoto could see that he would most likely not give her a direct answer and instead speak in riddles to her.

          "Who are you? What's your name?" she called and his laughter came at her from all sides.

          "Oh, my dear, sweet lady, you do provide your fair share of amusement," he chuckled and she scowled. "At one time I did have a name, but since making my contract with the darkness and becoming part of it, that name has disappeared. My servants all call me 'Master'; you might as well do the same."

          "I will not call anyone that!" she shouted defiantly. "If you won't give me a name, I'll just call you Darkness."

          "Fitting," he agreed. "That is fine."

          "Where am I?" she asked.

          "You are in the realm of Klesvigta," he told her and she gasped.

          "Klesvigta?" she repeated. "The realm that wants to take over Ilndena?"

          "The same." She could sense the smirk in his voice.

          "Why did you bring me here?"

          "I saw you the moment you arrived here in this world, lady, and have been watching you ever since. You're so pretty and spirited that I knew I had to have you for my own," he answered.

          "Never! You'll never have me! No matter how you change my looks or if you torture me, you'll never ever get me! My heart is still in Ilndena, with one man, and that's where it will stay forever!" she declared.

          "Ah, yes, your Nephrite," he said with disdain. "Well, I'm sure that if he should meet an 'untimely end,' your heart will be mine for the taking."

          Makoto's darkened eyes grew wide and she cried, "You wouldn't!"

          "Oh, wouldn't I?" he laughed evilly.

          "Don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him!" she pleaded.

          "And what should keep me from doing so?" he inquired, and she knew what he was getting at. But she loved Nephrite and would willingly sacrifice herself for him.

          "Me," she said softly. "If I stay here and do as you ask, you won't hurt him."

          "Poor lady, I know how sad you must be at this moment, but do at least try to be happy," he requested as the bonds on her hands vanished and a contract on parchment along with a quill pen appeared in front of her. "Sign that paper and his safety is guaranteed."

          Makoto grasped the quill with shaking fingers and scanned the document. It was short and to the point, stating that she, Makoto Kino, would do anything she was told to and Nephrite wouldn't be harmed in any way.

          "When does this contract expire?" she asked, and the rolled bottom of the parchment straightened and she almost cried when she saw the date: 1st of NEVER. She felt hot tears trickling down her pale cheeks and wasn't surprised to see crimson droplets fall onto the parchment as her vision was smudged with red.

          'Tears of blood,' she thought with a loud sob, signing the contract with a flourish.

_Lift your heart_

_Walk through the storms_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Chapter 5**

_Tóg do chroísa_

_Gabh trí na stoirmeacha_

          Nephrite had just finished putting his signature on a war declaration against Klesvigta when Ayla burst through the door, sweat running down her face as she panted. She appeared to have run the length of the entire castle to get to her employer.

          "Yes, Ayla? What is it?" he asked, standing from his chair at the circular table where he had been sitting with other leaders of provinces allied with Ilndena. He walked over to Ayla, concern in his brown eyes.

          "It's Makoto," the woman wheezed. "She's been kidnapped by Klesvigta soldiers!"

          "What?!" Nephrite exclaimed. "Make some excuse to all of them," he instructed her, indicating the men seated around the table. "I'm gathering my forces and going to that damned Death Forest."

          "Yes, Your Grace," Ayla nodded as he dashed out of the room. She turned to the questioning faces of the visiting leaders and offered them a warm smile as she dabbed perspiration off her brow with a handkerchief she had pulled out of her apron pocket.

          "Gentlemen," she addressed them, "Lord Nephrite has been called away by extremely important business. Would you like beverages while you wait?"

          Nephrite rallied his troops and mounted his horse, then they all took off in the direction of Klesvigta.

          'I'll be there soon, Mako,' he thought with determination. 'Don't worry, I'll save you. I promise.'

          Makoto winced when she heard her captor, the one she called Darkness, laughing. The sound fell wicked and cold on her ears, nearly freezing her heart.

          "That fool believes he can save her!" Darkness cackled and this time Makoto's heart did freeze. Who else could he be talking about besides Nephrite?

          "Time to play a game," Darkness plotted, lightly tapping the surface of his crystal ball with his black, claw-like fingernails that extended from his long fingers. Then he stood up, the feet of his chair screeching as they dragged across the rock floor of the cave. Makoto could hear his footsteps, and hoped against hope they weren't coming in her direction, but she knew no such pretend naïveté would save her.

          "Now we'll see the strength of your power, lady," he hissed to her, and she looked away from the demonic red eyes. But she turned back abruptly after registering what he had said.

          "Power? If you're talking about my Jupiter power—"

          "No, no, my lady. I assume you have noticed that your appearance has changed dramatically, yes?" he asked, and she nodded mutely. "That change could not have happened if I hadn't put the dark power in you. And now you can use that dark power to help me play the game."

          "What game? You're psychotic!" she spat, but it didn't faze him.

          "I will undo your bonds now, and then give you instructions on what you are to do. Please remember our contract, dear lady," he told her in a calm voice that made her want to smack the life out of him.

          She hung her head in defeat and waited while her magical restraints were removed. She forced herself to listen to everything Darkness told her. She was to make a carbon copy of herself, though with her normal coloring and transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. The mindless zombie would do whatever Makoto did; she had to have it completed within two hours' time, because that was when Nephrite would arrive with his army.

          Makoto nodded her understanding and Darkness left to take care of his own business. The tall brunette lifted her white, white hands in front of her face and then slowly began to craft her clone.

          An hour passed, and in front of Makoto stood a lifeless grey mannequin, lacking hair and clothes. So Makoto tore one strand of her own black hair out and stuck it in the doll's scalp, willing it to be brown again. After that, the hair multiplied and soon her inorganic twin had a head full of lustrous auburn locks. Makoto tied it up in a ponytail, as she had once worn hers. Then she brushed her fingertips over the clone's brow bones, creating eyebrows the same shade as her head hair. Finally, the doll's eyes opened, revealing blank voids, until Makoto zapped emerald into them and stood looking at her reflection.

          The real Makoto parted her chalky lips and the mirror girl likewise parted hers, though they were pink in hue.

          "My name is Makoto," they said at the same time, with the same voice. When Makoto bit her lower lip so she wouldn't cry, so did the zombie, with crystal tears sparkling in her green eyes the way blood pooled in Makoto's black ones.

          "We can't have you repeating me like this. It won't work," two voices stated in unison. Makoto threw her power into her clone and made it so that she could whisper a sentence and think how she wanted it to sound when her copy said it moments later.

          "I hate me," Makoto whispered, but when the doll said it, she chirped it out with a smile on her face, proving that Makoto's experiment was a success.

          "It's been two hours, lady," Darkness informed her, walking up and taking her hand. She would have wrenched her limb away, but knew she couldn't. Darkness took in the facsimile and nodded approvingly.

          "Get her in some clothes," he ordered, and Makoto took out her Jupiter pen. She placed it in the doll's hand and then stood back, raising her arm in the air high above her head. The clone mirrored her movements.

          "Jupiter Crystal Power," Makoto whispered, though her twin shouted it. "Make Up."

          Lightning and thunder crashed around the clone and Makoto's heart sobbed as she watched someone else become Sailor Jupiter. Yes, this someone else was her, but it was not her. It caused her great pain of an indescribable nature.

          "Wonderful," Darkness commented. "You did a wonderful job, lady. Come now, let us go meet Nephrite."

          They walked outside and were greeted by a sprawling landscape of dewy grass sprawling out in front of them. Trees grew all alongside the cave and Darkness placed Makoto against one of the trees, where she wouldn't be noticed. He told her to situate her clone out in front of the cave several yards, which she did. This way, only Sailor Jupiter would be noticed, not the real Makoto Kino. Darkness stood next to her, telling her what to say so the zombie would repeat it.

          The pounding of horse hooves signaled the arrival of the Ilndena soldiers and their leader, Nephrite. He rode at the head of the group, looking dashing in his grey uniform decorated with the stripes signifying his Commander status and his long black cape with the red underside spread out over his horse's back behind him. Makoto could see the smile rise on his face when he caught sight of Sailor Jupiter.

          "Mako, I'm so glad you're unhurt!" he called to her, dismounting.

          'Smirk,' Makoto thought, and Sailor Jupiter did so. 'And put your hands on your hips.'

          Nephrite held out his hand to Sailor Jupiter, who merely raised an eyebrow in regard before gazing at all the men Nephrite had brought with him.

          "Mako?" Nephrite questioned, noticing her expression and lack of response. "What's wrong?"

          "Nothing," Sailor Jupiter said softly, and Nephrite's eyes widened when he saw the band of lightning flash in Sailor Jupiter's green eyes. She yelled, "Flower Hurricane!" and thousands of storm roses came flying out of her hands and crashed into the soldiers, knocking most of them off their horses and spooking the animals, sending them galloping away in fear. Nephrite remained unharmed, for the flowers had parted around him.

          "Wha-what are you doing?!" Nephrite exclaimed in horror.

          "What does it look like I'm doing?" Makoto whispered. 'Attitudinal and haughty.'

          "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter called, and a blue-white dragon smashed into another section of the troops, shocking them to within an inch of their lives.

          "Stop! Why are you doing this? I don't understand!" Nephrite cried, clenching his hands into fists.

          "That's for me to know and you to find out," Sailor Jupiter answered smugly. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Another part of the army fell to the attack.

          "Has everything been a lie?" Nephrite demanded. "Were you just playing me for a fool?"

          Sailor Jupiter didn't answer as she began sobbing. Through her tears, she managed to shout, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" and took out the remainder of the men.

          Nephrite was about to say something else when he saw movement in the trees out of the corner of his eye. A woman clad in a black dress with matching hair and eyes stood there, scarlet streams running down her cheeks as she cried tears of blood. Someone in a black cloak stood beside her, apparently whispering in her ear. He saw her lips move, and could read them, even from his vantage point.

          "Just go away, Nephrite," Sailor Jupiter said, and Nephrite realized that the woman in black was controlling Sailor Jupiter. "I'm not going to hurt you. So leave."

          "Never," he whispered, unsheathing his sword and slicing Sailor Jupiter in half at her waist, and she disintegrated. He saw a single brown hair shining when the sun hit it as it floated to the ground and turned black during the descent. He glanced up again and locked eyes with the woman in black.

          "Mako," he mouthed to her with a grave expression on his face, "I know it's you."

          He watched a smile rise on her pale face, but she quickly hid it. He started to walk towards her, but halted suddenly when her cloaked companion raised an arm and pointed a finger directly at Nephrite. A black lightning bolt started coming right at him.

_Lift your heart!_

_Go through the storms_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Chapter 6**

_Turas mór_

_Trom trí na stoirmeacha_

          "Mako!" Nephrite cried out in anguish when the black lightning bolt pierced her through her left shoulder. She had jumped in front of the attack, sacrificing herself for Nephrite, the one she loved.

          Nephrite dashed forward and knelt beside her crumpled form, blood spilling out of the neatly punctured hole in her shoulder. He gathered her into his arms, embracing her tightly even though he wasn't she sure she could feel anything at all.

          "Get your hands off her! She is MINE!" the cloaked figure bellowed.

          "She doesn't belong to anyone!" Nephrite yelled back angrily, carefully placing Makoto down on the grass and gazing lovingly at her discolored but still recognizable face. He brushed back her bangs and stroked her cold cheek. He almost jumped in surprise when her eyes fluttered and finally opened. She smiled warmly at Nephrite and he helped her sit upright. She clutched onto him and looked at the one she had named Darkness as her true coloring returned to her.

          "You broke our contract by trying to bring harm to Nephrite. I kept up my end, so it's null and void," she told him. "And I promise that you will pay for that."

          With that, she very slowly got to her feet and stared at him defiantly, putting her hands up around her heart. "Green Jupiter Crystal Power!" she called, and the sky filled with thunderclouds as lightning flashed in the sky and around her body.

          During the short time she had been unconscious, a visitor had come into her mind. From all the darkness and fog emerged Ayla, smiling at Makoto. Makoto didn't know what to say, so she asked what Ayla was doing there. All of a sudden, a bright explosion of light had occurred, and a woman no longer stood there. Instead it was a tall, strong man with the same coloring as Ayla had. He had a beard and mustache, and from between them he was still smiling at her.

          "Father…" The word fell from Makoto's lips before she could stop it.

          He gave a deep, throaty laugh that she remembered from a faraway place, like a dream.

          "So, I see you remember me, daughter," he spoke at last. His rich, majestic voice was one that brought all these memories rushing back. This invincible man was Zeus, her immortal father.

          Seeing him again caused tears to push at the corners of her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged him without hesitation. She hadn't seen him in a millennium, and a father-daughter moment was long overdue. He gave that hearty laugh again and patted her on the back. Then he stepped away and held out a sparkling green jewel to her.

          "But I already have my Jupiter Heart Crystal," she said, shaking her head.

          "Ah, yes, but this is the Soul Crystal of Jupiter, your celestial body. You earned it by finding your soul mate, Nephrite," he explained, and she tentatively took it from his outstretched hand. She gasped when it zapped in a green glow from her hands to her heart. Then she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

          "Why did you disguise yourself as Ayla?" she asked.

          "Because mere mortals cannot look upon a god without being killed instantly. In your home dimension I never needed to personally come down because I trusted Selene to watch over you. But here she couldn't keep an eye on you, which she told me of, so I came down," he told her, and she nodded. "Now, call out 'Green Jupiter Crystal Power' when you want to transform, and you will become Eternal Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of Protection and Storms."

          "Thank you, Father, for everything," she murmured as he disappeared and she woke up.

          Now she stood in the field as Eternal Sailor Jupiter, complete with a different uniform and wings. Instead of a single skirt, she had three. The top one continued from her bodice and was white, the one under that was a light green, and the third was an emerald green. Instead of a bow on her chest there was only a green heart, and the bow at her waist was no longer big and pink, but thin green ribbon the same shade as the second skirt. In place of her tiara was simply the symbol of Jupiter. And on her back were a pair of glorious white angel wings like those Eternal Sailor Moon had.

          "Mako?" Nephrite whispered and she turned and gave him her best smile. She winked and took to the air, her eyes trained on Darkness, who also rose into the sky. His red eyes sparked but she didn't let it affect her. Instead she raised her hands to the darkened sky and screamed, _"Eye of the Storm!"_

          Her cry seemed to echo in the heavens as thunder and lightning showered down and wrapped Darkness in billions of volts of electricity. Rain started pouring only on him, and the drops turned into tiny needles that pricked every inch of him. It took not five seconds for him to be totally destroyed.

          The sky started clearing up, but not before a single band of blue-white lightning crashed down and struck Makoto. Nephrite's eyes widened, thinking that this would kill her, but when he blinked and saw that she was no longer there, the shattering of his heart was much worse.

          _"NOOOOOOO!"_ Makoto screamed, shooting up in her bed. She saw the startled faces of her friends gathered around her in a hospital room. She found herself attached to numerous tubes and other medical equipment she didn't know the name of. She ripped it all off her and jumped out of the bed.

          "Mako, what are you doing? You need your rest!" Ami exclaimed, trying to calm down the distraught brunette. "You've been in a coma for two weeks!"

          "What?" Makoto hissed in disbelief. "A coma?"

          "Yes, you were struck by lightning that night you ran away," Ami clarified. "We were all so worried about you."

          "We're so sorry we made you upset, Mako!" wailed Usagi. "It's all our fault for fighting!" She hugged Makoto and wept into her hospital gown without restraint. Obviously she had been hating herself for the past two weeks. Makoto patted her on the back.

          "It wasn't your fault, Usagi," Makoto soothed. "I was just having a bad day and I took it out on you guys. I'm the one who should be sorry."

          With that, Minako, Rei, and Ami all came forward and hugged Makoto, happy that she was all right. They had a group hug, and then Makoto requested of Minako to close the door, which she did. Makoto hopefully put her hands around her heart and whispered, "Green Jupiter Crystal Power."

          Her four friends gasped when the transformation was complete and Eternal Sailor Jupiter stood before them.

          "What is this? You have wings, too, like Sailor Moon?" Minako asked incredulously.

          Makoto didn't really hear that question or any of the ones that followed as her friends chattered nonstop about this new form of Sailor Jupiter. She was only thinking about how Nephrite and that world had not been a dream, like she had feared.

          'But how am I supposed to get back to you, Nephrite?' she silently asked him, though she knew he could not hear her and reply.

_Great journey_

_Heavy, through the storms_


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon_, nor do I own the song "Storms in Africa." I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**Pray for a Storm**

©2000-2001 by Kei

**Epilogue**

_Turas fada_

_Amharc trí na stoirmeacha_

          Makoto found readjusting to her normal life more difficult than she had expected. When she woke up in the mornings, she was surprised at the sound of the alarm clock and the lack of green gowns for her to wear. And she ate breakfast sad and alone, missing Nephrite terribly.

          Her friends made numerous attempts to get her out of her funk, but nothing seemed to work. Makoto wandered around with empty emerald eyes and an unsmiling expression. Sometimes she considered finding a way back into her coma so she could see him again, but she knew her friends needed her.

          The grades she made in school had always been a little below average, but now they were hideous. She was doing worse than Usagi! She occupied the time she spent in after-school detention thinking about Nephrite and nothing else.

          Two weeks had passed since Makoto's awakening, and all she did all day, every day, was sit around and think about him and the things they could have done together. He haunted her dreams and memories of the Silver Millennium. She could clearly recall their first meeting during that peaceful time, when all the planets were allied…

          "He's here, he's here!" Princess Serenity squealed giddily, hopping up and down and clapping enthusiastically when she caught sight of Prince Endymion accompanied by his four generals as they arrived at the New Year's Ball. They all looked handsome and regal, but Princess Makoto took no notice. She would love to have a boyfriend, but her duty was protecting the princess, and she had no time for men. 'I am the Senshi of Protection, after all,' she thought. 'And I'm taller than all the men here anyway,' she added, inwardly fuming.

          When the other four princesses left to go and dance, Makoto folded her arms across her chest and glared at their retreating backs. 'Thanks for abandoning me!' she silently, sarcastically thanked them. 'I'll just stand here all by myself, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, the Wallflower. No, no, I'm perfectly FINE! I don't need—'

          Her train of thought was interrupted when a deep, even voice asked, "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

          Makoto lifted her green eyes only slightly, expecting to be looking down at the man, but her gaze collided with his chest, clad in the grey uniform of one of Prince Endymion's protectors. She continued the upward journey of her eyes, finally meeting his, a warm brown that made her want to melt.

          "Oh, oh, I-I would l-love to, kind sir," she stammered, blushing at her inability to speak intelligibly.

          "I'm honored," he replied, taking her hand and leading her out into the center of the grand ballroom. They situated themselves and soon began twirling and swaying to the orchestra playing lively dance tunes suitable for the lavish occasion.

          "Which one are you?" she found herself asking, and he gave her a confused look. She giggled and clarified: "There are four of you, Prince Endymion's protectors, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. Which one are you?"

          He laughed, making a rich sound that Makoto could feel rumbling in his chest as she was pressed against him.

          "I am Nephrite, my lady, and you are the Princess of Jupiter, are you not?" he inquired and she was taken aback. She hadn't been aware that he knew her identity.

          "Yes. How did you know?" she asked, staring up at him, suddenly very conscious of how close she was to him.

"I have often seen you, both here when Endymion comes to visit, and when you travel to Earth to retrieve Princess Serenity. I asked her who you are, and she told me. But she warned me that you have no interest in men," he explained.

          "I've more important things to worry about is all," she told him. "I have to protect Serenity, and that leaves no room for relationships. Besides, most of these men are shorter than me."

          He laughed that laugh again and said, "This one's not. And Princess Serenity also told me that you like cooking and baking. Is that true?"

          "Yes, why? Don't tell me YOU like those things too!" she exclaimed.

          "Alright, I won't," he grinned and she slapped his arm. "Okay, okay, I do!"

          "Look, you, if you're trying to pick me up…" Makoto started and he watched her, expressionless. "You're quite welcome to sweep me off my feet!"

          He smiled and whispered, "Happy New Year, Makoto." Then he bent down slightly and kissed her as the other guests all clinked their wineglasses, tossed up confetti, and cheered for the beginning of another year of the Silver Millennium.

          One morning, three weeks after her return, Makoto woke up and decided that she needed to move on, whether Nephrite was here or not. She couldn't wait forever.

          "I've still got a long way to go in this life," she said aloud to herself. "I can weather these storms by myself."

          A second later: "What an awful pun!"

          It was a spring weekend, so Makoto didn't have to wear her school uniform. She tossed on a white tank top, blue jean cutoffs, and slid her feet into a pair of plain white sneakers. She fastened her hair up in her usual ponytail, applied some lip-gloss, and headed out the door. She didn't have a plan for the day, so she decided to just wing it.

          "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day in the neighborhood," she sang to herself. "A wonderful day to be a neighbor…I don't really know the rest of the words…!" And she continued to hum to herself.

          "'Mornin', Mako! Haven't seen you around in a while!" Unazuki greeted her when she walked into the Crown Fruit Parlor.

          "I've been around, just not out," she answered, sliding into a booth. Her friend walked over to take her order and made small talk in the meantime.

          "Oh, Mako, there is this HUNK who's been coming in here recently! You've GOT to see him!" Unazuki gushed.

          "Yeah?" Makoto pressed, always anxious for new blood.

          "He just left, in fact! Right before you came in. He's got long, sorta wavy brown hair, and these brown eyes I could just drown in!" Unazuki went on, getting stars in her eyes. "He's also got a tattoo!"

          "Really," Makoto mused, trying to form a picture of this stud muffin in her mind. 'Long, wavy brown hair, brown eyes…_Nephrite!'_

          "What's the tattoo of? And where is it?"

          "Oh, it's on his upper left arm. It's a 4 with a lightning bolt slashing through it. It's real cool. Only thing is, he always looks kinda lonely, and whenever someone walks in, he'll glance up hopefully, like he's waiting for somebody, but whoever it is never comes in, because he just turns away disappointedly," Unazuki told her.

          "Do you know his name?" Makoto questioned eagerly, hoping against hope that this man was who she believed him to be.

          "Um…Nephrite something," Unazuki giggled to herself. "And here I thought that was only a type of jadestone! I guess it's also a name, huh, Mako?"

          There was no answer. Makoto had disappeared through the door, dashing off to the left.

          "Mako…?"

          "It's him! It's Nephrite! Has to be!" Makoto breathed, running along the sidewalk, weaving through people and dodging objects in her way. She prayed that she had chosen the right direction to go in to follow him.

          Up in the distance ahead of her, she caught sight of a tall figure with long, slightly wavy brown hair clad in an un-tucked, pastel yellow dress shirt with unbuttoned cuffs; white trousers, and brown loafers. She couldn't tell if he had a tattoo or not due to the long-sleeved shirt, but it was simply a chance she would have to take.

          At last she caught up to him and lightly touched his arm. He turned to look at her and his brown eyes widened.

          "Mako?" he whispered in awe and she nodded, tears flowing unabashedly out of her eyes. "Mako!" he repeated, wrapping his arms around her as he crushed her in his embrace. Her eyes wept, but she laughed, overjoyed to be reunited with Nephrite.

          "I just can't believe it's you!" he exclaimed, holding her away at arm's length and taking all of her in.

          "Neither can I!" she agreed. "How in the world did you get here?"

          "A certain Ayla sliced open the dimensions and allowed me passage so I could be with you," he told her.

          "What about Ilndena? It's without a ruler!" she reminded him, but he shook his head.

          "It's all taken care of, Mako, don't worry. I had one of my advisors take over to rule in my place," he calmed her. "It would have been nice to stay and have you as my queen, but I know how much you love your friends and you need them. I wasn't really attached to that world in any way, so it's all fine."

          "You know my friends?" she asked, confused.

          "I assume you still associate with the same people, Princesses Serenity, Ami, Rei, and Minako, right?" he smiled, eyes glinting in the sunlight.

          "You remember!" Makoto cried, flinging herself into his arms again.

          "I got all my memories back when I entered this dimension," he said. "On my first day here, I bought something for you."

          He reached into his pocket and concealed whatever this small gift was in his fist.

          "I know you're not really old enough yet, and you don't have to decide now, but I'd appreciate it if you'd think it over…" he rambled. Finally, he uncovered the present, revealing a small velvet box rimmed with gold. Makoto gasped, having a faint idea of what it might be. Upon opening it, she felt her heart overflow with delight.

          "Nephrite," she murmured, lifting out the gold diamond engagement ring from its case. She slid it on her ring finger and lifted her gaze to his, smiling widely. He took her wearing of the jewelry as a positive answer, and leaned over slightly, capturing her lips with his. She pressed back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

          When they parted and embraced, she said, "I'll be eighteen in a couple of years…"

_Long journey_

_Look through the storms_

**—finis—**


End file.
